The present invention relates to pressure transmitters for use in industrial process control and monitoring applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pressure sensor mount which provides electrical isolation in a pressure transmitter.
Pressure transmitters, and other pressure sensing instruments, include a pressure sensor that senses the pressure of a process fluid. The pressure sensor provides an electrical output to an electrical circuit that generates a pressure transmitter (or pressure instrument) output.
Some types of pressure sensors require electrical isolation from a body of the transmitter. Depending upon the technology employed to implement the pressure sensor, in some instances it can be difficult to mount the pressure sensor within the transmitter body while also providing electrical isolation from the transmitter body.